


Glass

by onedropstories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Antarctic Empire, Dream Smp, Dream and Technoblade are elite, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minecraft, Past Wars, Refuge, Rewrite, Riches, Secret Relationship, Team Chaos, Techno is the middle child, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, crowns, kinda gay, kings - Freeform, past fighting, technoblade has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories
Summary: IMPORTANT: I rewrote these chapters, so please go back and reread or nothing will make sense. Thanks!After two wars, L'ManBurg has been defeated by its neighboring country, Hetia. Desperate, its residents flock to the Antarctic Empire, begging for help. King Technoblade reluctantly lets them in, but unbeknownst to them, Dream is his husband.And of course we can't forget that Dream was cast out of L'ManBurg, can we?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 967





	1. Granting Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited these chapters and changed them quite a bit, so that's why it got updated!

**TECHNOBLADE** knew that this day would come. He was naïve to ignore the signs of the impending fall of L’ManBurg. He knew that without his aid in their war they would fail. Yes, it was egotistical of him to say that he was the very reason that the city-state had not yet crumbled beneath its own problems, but it was the ugly truth.

The country of Hetia was powerful, with its massive army and seemingly unlimited access to every resource known to man. The Hetians were ruthless in every war they fought; why would they have mercy on a weak, helpless city-state? They taunt their victims, putting them down as if they were caged animals.

However, Hetia may be strong, but it was and never will be as strong as the Antarctic Empire.

Wilbur knew this, so he called on his younger brother to help aid him in the war. Technoblade, ever the softie for his eldest brother agreed, sending thousands of his soldiers, including himself, into battle. The country and the city-state fought side by side, and L’ManBurg’s previously inevitable loss started to turn for the better. However, as time went on, Techno knew that he could no longer risk the lives of his loyal soldiers. He reluctantly withdrew his men from the front lines and sent them back home to recover, promising heavy compensation for their contributions.

_“Wilbur, I can’t lose any more of my people. Their families deserve to see them come home.”_

_“I understand, Techno. You have aided us greatly, and I am extremely thankful. You have a kingdom of your own, and I trust you to make the best decisions for yourself and for us.”_

Instead of leaving with his men, Technoblade decided to stay and help. He knew that without his army L’ManBurg would fall, defeated by Hetia, but he allowed that fruit to fall from the tree. Wilbur recognized this, as did everyone else, though they did not hate Techno for his decision. They all understood, grateful for his help, although it would be useless in the end. He left a few weeks later, unable to watch the destruction of the place his family called home.

Techno went back to his palace, tired and worn from the countless months of fighting. Walking through his front door, he was wrapped up in a hug from Dream, his beloved. After going so long without the touch from his soulmate, Techno was ready to collapse in his arms, burying his face in his soulmate’s neck, a soft sob escaping his lips. Dream only tightened his grip, emerald eyes shining like glass and bottom lip wobbling.

For the next month, neither king was seen without the other. Nearly attached at the hip, Dream and Techno did everything together, whether it be eating or showering, even going as far as sitting in the same chair. Of course, no one minded, as they were content with seeing the two kings happy.

“Techno, darling, have you made up your mind?” Dream asked from his place on the bed. He was sprawled out on the fluffy blue comforter as he watched his lover stare out the window of their shared bedroom.

Technoblade glanced towards his lover, a soft sigh leaving his lips before he turned back towards the window. He heard the bed shift and soon two arms were wrapped around his midsection, and a cheek was laid on his shoulder.

“I will grant them refuge here,” the pinkette replied. He grimaced as the arms around his abdomen tightened. “Dream, dear, I will not let them hurt you.”

“I know…” the blonde replied softly, smushing his cheek further into Techno’s shoulder. “It’s just… we all left on such bad terms and now that they lost the war, their anger will be through the roof already.”

**_Flashback: Three years prior_ **

****

_Dream was knelt in the middle of the garden square, hands behind his head, legs trembling in fear. Before him stood Wilbur, Quackity, and Tubbo, all three of them with stone-cold faces. His eyes burned with hot tears, and he was grateful for the porcelain mask that hid his face._

_“Dream, would you like to repent for your crimes?” Quackity asked, a sly smile on his lips. In his hand was the document of Dream’s official exile._

_Dream warily glanced at the document before rising his gaze to the three officials. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” he choked out, minutes away from hysterics._

_It was true; the masked man had not committed a single crime worthy of exile. Yes, he had initially disagreed with Wilbur and Tommy’s split from the Dream SMP, but any other leader would be. The two wanted to sell drugs!_

_“Don’t lie to yourself, you green bastard!” Tommy shouted from the front of the crowd. “You started a war against us! All we wanted was freedom.”_

_Dream choked back a sob. All they wanted was freedom? That was the biggest lie he has ever heard in his eighteen years of life. They wanted unlimited power to commit wrongdoings on their own accord without the blonde to interfere. Was it so bad for him to want peace?_

_He was all alone. George and Sapnap had left him for the others after a stupid argument. Harsh words were exchanged and empty insults were thrown in every direction. All Dream wanted was to protect his friends, but he could not even do that. Bad left shortly after, deciding to go with George and Sapnap, even though it hurt his heart to leave the blonde. He knew that Wilbur and Tommy were in the wrong, but he was terrified of what they would do._

_“Dream, I hereby declare you exiled from the city-state of L’ManBurg, never to return without explicit permission from its current rulers.” Wilbur’s words held so much power as they echoed out across the square. “Leave now.”_

_Dream slowly stood, hands shaking as he looked around. No one could bare to make eye contact, keeping their gazes at the ground. The blonde stayed still for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath before turning and booking it, pushing past Eret and Sam as a loud sob escaped his lips._

_Shouts of surprise were heard from behind him but Dream disregarded them, even choosing to ignore the multiple pairs of footsteps rushing after him. He kept on sprinting, calves burning and chest pumping. He bounded up the brimstone stairs leading up to the nether portal, focusing on the purple haze._

_“Dream, wait-!” was all he heard as he tripped, going headfirst into the portal._

**_Flashback over_ **

****

Techno sighed and gently pried Dream’s arms off him and turned around, encasing his husband in a tight hug. The blonde hiccupped, burying his face in the pinkette’s neck, emerald eyes hidden in the soft fur of his overcoat.

“I know dear, I know. I still remember when I found you outside of the gates. Gods, Dream, I thought you were dead,” Techno paused, “that was the day I realized I loved you. We had been friends for so many years, and in that moment as I carried your frostbitten body into the palace, I swore to forever protect you.”

“I love you,” Dream mumbled, sniffling.

Techno smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s head. “I love you too.”

After a while, the couple pulled apart, bodies still close as they both stared out the window, admiring the fresh snowfall coming down from the sky.

“You know, they won’t recognize you without your mask.”

Dream smiled. “You have a point,” he replied, leaning his head on his lover’s shoulder. “When will they arrive?”

Techno hummed. “Around noon tomorrow. I have sent two of our travel guards to fetch them from their current outpost.” He grinned. “And in my opinion, that gives us just enough time to relax and choose our outfits.”


	2. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> First of all, thank you guys so much for all the support! I'm honestly shocked.
> 
> Second of all, yes, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno are siblings. Wilbur is the oldest, Techno is the middle-child, and Tommy is the youngest. However, Techno's brothers have never been to the Empire before; that's why they don't have their own rooms.
> 
> btw, they/them pronouns for Eret :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**WILBUR** shivered as they trekked through the snow, the harsh winds of the Antarctic nipping at his bare cheeks. He pulled his trench coat tighter around his slim frame in an attempt to warm his freezing body.

The group walked in an uncomfortable silence, wearily eyeing the two guards ahead of them. Upon their arrival at the outpost, they had introduced themselves as Vivian and Milo. Vivian was a black-haired female with deep brown eyes so dark they appeared black. Milo was a redheaded male with blue eyes so clear that they pierced your soul. They wore identical outfits; grey trousers, a powder blue long sleeve under-shirt, a thick white tunic, a grey overcoat lined with white fur, a powder blue scarf, and knee-high black boots.

They had arrived at dusk the previous night, the setting sun casting intimidating shadows as they passed over the hill. When they finally stood before the L’ManBurgians, they spoke little, but their words held such authority that no one dared question them.

_“King Technoblade has approved your request for help. Follow us.”_

Now here they were, longing for warmth and comfort as they walked through the snowstorm. Nikki leaned against Ranboo’s side, the siblings seeking familiarity. Sapnap’s arm was slung around Karl’s shoulders, keeping their bodies close. Tubbo had a firm grip on Tommy’s arm, making sure neither of them fell from the winds. Eret and Bad were interlocked at their elbows. Sam and Punz had huddled close, using each other for warmth. Fundy was tucked awkwardly against George. Quackity and Wilbur were the only two that stood upright on their own, too prideful to admit that they were freezing.

“Are we there yet…?” Karl chattered, his lips numb from his frozen saliva.

Vivian looked back. “Almost, young sir. After we climb this hill, the palace is roughly a kilometer away.”

It was true. Beyond the steep hill was a massive palace that shone through the storm. Wilbur nearly tripped at the sight, thinking about how Technoblade had never invited him before. Hurt bubbled in his chest but he ignored it, instead favoring to pick up the pace as the idea of warmth clouded his thoughts.

The second the L’ManBurgians were inside, blankets made of wool were tossed over their shivering bodies as heat flooded their red faces. Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief, bundling himself in the blue blanket, content.

“Sirs? Your company has arrived.”

Techno groaned. “Give us a few minutes,” he called out, sighing as footsteps padded away from the door. He looked at Dream, who looked like he was going to be sick. “Dear, it will be okay, I promise.”

“I know, I trust you,” the blonde replied, twiddling his thumbs. “I just can’t help but be scared. They _exiled_ me, Techno.”

The pinkette frowned and stood, engulfing his lover in a hug. He gently carded his fingers through the blonde curls, pressing soft kisses to his cheekbone.

“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered. His heart ached to take the pain away. “If you want, you can stay up here while I greet them.”

Dream shook his head. “No, I need to face them. Granted, they won’t know it’s me, but I just…”

“I understand.”

The palace was, to put it simply, gorgeous.

The L’ManBurgians had only seen the main hall and were already enraptured by its intricate designs. The floor was crafted from the whitest quartz any of them had ever seen before. The walls were stained a light blue, with pure white columns acting as a border. A grand stairwell was in the center of the room, splitting off into two separate staircases at the middle. Large quartz archways led to other areas of the palace.

“It’s so beautiful!” Nikki exclaimed in awe.

Vivian nodded in her direction. “It is. King Technoblade picked everything out himself,” she informed. “Speaking of, he should be down here soon.”

“If you need anything, feel free to ask. We are here to insure your greatest comforts during your stay. For now, enjoy yourselves,” Milo added.

The two guards walked off, leaving the group alone.

Well, until loud footsteps echoed out across the hall, coming from above them. Wilbur looked up towards the stairwell, satisfaction bubbling inside. The footsteps grew louder, making the group murmur in anticipation.

“Greetings.”

Above them emerged Technoblade in all of his glory, with a male dressed in a similar fashion at his side. The pinkette was dressed like the King he was. He had on grey ankle-banded trousers with a frilled white shirt tucked in underneath a powder-blue sash that rested on his waist. On his feet, he wore black knee-high boots that neatly tucked his trousers in. A powder-blue overcoat was hidden underneath a mantle of the same color, white fur spilling out of the collar. His slightly pointed ears were adorned in piercings, silver and diamond jewelry accenting his pale skin. His waist-length pink hair had been pulled into a loose braid that was threaded with white tinsel. On top of his head rested a pure silver crown, which was embedded with sparkling diamonds.

The man at his side was gorgeous. Wearing a similar outfit to Techno, the powder-blue options had been replaced by an emerald green color instead. His hair came off as white, but they could see the previous blonde color that used to reside.

“Technoblade!” Tubbo shouted excitedly, but he was quickly shushed by Fundy. (“Don’t shout, Tubs!”)

Techno and the man at his side began descending the stairwell. “Welcome to my humble abode, everyone,” the king said, his voice echoing across the hall. He and the man paused at the bottom step. “I hope you all had safe travels.”

Tommy glared at his older brother from the middle of the group, a dark blue blanket wrapped tightly around his slim frame. "Oh Techno you bastard, why did you have to choose the bottom of the bloody world!" he complained, voice thick with his accent. "Out of all of the countries on this damn planet, you choose the one-" a hand was placed over his mouth; Wilbur.

“Don’t listen to the child, brother,” the brunet joked. “He’s being dramatic. Our travels were fine, albeit the chilly weather was quite a shock. We are all used to the natural warmth of L’ManBurg.”

Tommy pried Wilbur’s hand away from his mouth. “Oh, I ought to-“

“I do apologize for interrupting,” Eret said quickly, drawing attention to themself. “But who is that?” they pointed towards the blonde.

Dream pursed his lips and looked towards Techno, a puff of air leaving his lips as the pinkette nodded. Clearing his throat, he spoke. “My name is Clay.”

“He’s my husband,” Technoblade added, a smile growing on his lips.

This information brought many gasps. George spluttered beside Sapnap.

“You’re married?” he asked, eyes wide in shock. _The_ Technoblade, embodiment of the Blood God, was locked in with a spouse?

Techno laughed. “I am, George,” he replied. “In fact, our two year marriage anniversary is this month.” He paused. “Now that that is over with, we will show where you all will be staying. I apologize in advance for the double roomin’.”

The walk to the guest quarters was serene. Techno and Dream led the group, the blonde keeping a firm grip on his beloved’s bicep. Wilbur followed quietly at the back of the group, glancing around and studying the designs on the walls and memorizing the path. Upon arriving at the guest quarters, the two kings paused in the middle of the entry hall, turning back towards the L’ManBurgians.

“Here are your room assignments: Nikki and Ranboo, Sapnap and Karl, George and Wilbur, Quackity and Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy, Eret and Bad, and Sam and Punz,” Techno explained, handing each person a silver key card. “These cards will allow you access to your room and your room only. However, you are allowed to mingle in each other’s rooms, as long as you have permission from the current residents.”

“This is so sick!” Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream’s lips ghosted a smile. “If you need anything, feel free to call for us.”


	3. Boys just want to have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note for you guys: Dream has whitish-blonde hair! He's still blonde but it's lightened considerably over the past few years and comes off as white in certain lighting.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**LATER** that night, Wilbur emerged from his room, taking a seat on one of the plush sofas in the entry hall. Minutes later Quackity’s door creaked open, revealing the black-haired teen. His socked feet padded silently across the quartz floor, and soon he was sat next to the ex-president.

“Why did you want to meet?” Quackity asked, his voice hushed.

The brunet was quiet for a moment. “Does Clay seem, uh, I don’t know, odd? Maybe, um, familiar to you?” he asked, unnaturally confused.

Quackity furrowed his eyebrows. “I mean, I guess. I feel like I’ve met him before, but I can’t remember anyone having looks even similar to his,” he replied. “Why, does he to you?”

Wilbur nodded. “Scarily familiar. Maybe it was just his voice. You know, I’ve had nightmares almost every night since we exiled Dream,” he stated, earning a confused look from his friend. “I know it’s random, but the pure terror in his voice reminds me of how Dream talked to us. He was timid, frightened even, of us. Isn’t that just odd?”

“You know Wilbur, you’re right,” the black-haired teen replied. “But it can’t be, right? Techno and Dream are rivals.”

“I’m not saying that it is him for sure, but I definitely believe that Clay isn’t what he seems. I mean Technoblade is my brother, Quackity, and he did not even tell me he got married, let alone that he was in a relationship.”

Technoblade awoke to the bright morning sun shining onto his face. He blinked tiredly, casting his gaze down to the man on his chest, a soft smile gracing his lips. He admired his features, his pink lips, his white eyelashes, his freckles-oh gods his freckles. They made constellations on his face, and Techno swears he can see Eridanus on the curve of his jaw. The pinkette tightened his hold on his lover and brought their bodies closer, burying his face in the mess of blonde curls.

“Tech…?” Dream asked sleepily, eyes slowly opening to look at his husband.

“Mornin’,” Techno whispered. He planted a soft kiss on his beloved’s forehead. “How did you sleep?”

Dream hummed, resting his head on the pinkette’s bare chest. “Good,” he replied. “What about you?”

“Amazin’, especially since you were there with me.”

The blonde laughed. “I’m always sleeping with you, idiot.”

“Can I not enjoy sleepin’ next to my husband every night?” Techno asked with a sarcastic scoff. “Everythin’ gets nerfed for me; first Minecraft Monday, and now this? Woe is me.”

“Shut the hell up,” Dream wheezed, lifting his head. He glared into his lover’s piercing red eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth, pinkie.”

“And now you’re insultin’ me?” Techno gasped. “I think I might just die.”

Dream hauled himself up and swung his legs over Techno’s hips, resting his thighs against the other’s waist. Laughing, he leaned down until their noses touched. “What are you going to do about it, huh?” he taunted. “Are you going to cry, pinkie?”

“At least come up with different insults!” the pinkette huffed.

It was quiet for a moment, and before Dream could think of something to say, he was thrown onto the bed as Techno scrambled to his feet. They made eye contact and for a moment, everything was still.

That is, until Techno booked it.

Sprinting off down the hallway, Technoblade could hear Dream barreling after him. He rounded a corner; his hands gripped onto the quartz column as his socked feet almost sent him sliding across the floor, and he narrowly avoided crashing into one of the guards.

“Sorry!” he called out after pushing himself off, almost tripping over his own feet.

He reached the grand stairwell and took it three steps at a time. He could hear Dream’s wheezing coming from behind him as he took a sharp turn into the kitchen, ducking underneath a plate of food carried by the chef. As he was almost out, he was tackled to the ground, landing on his stomach.

“Ha!” Dream shouted triumphantly amongst the laughter coming from the cooks. “I win, pinkie!”

“In your dreams,” Techno muttered before quickly flipping them over. He let his body go limp as they laid on the floor. “I win now.”

Dream scowled and tried to push the pinkette off him, but his efforts were useless. “Get off me, you big oaf,” he joked, lightly prodding his bare back. “You’re heavy.”

“Sirs,” one of the cooks, Natalia, cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two kings. “Would you mind moving your rest to another area of the floor? I need that stove.” Most newcomers would be shocked at how she spoke, but both kings knew that her tone held no malicious content. “And please, try not to embarrass yourselves in front of your guests.”

At that, Technoblade looked up, and only now did he see the group of L’ManBurgians crowded outside of the door, staring at them in confusion. With a groan, he hoisted himself off the floor, bringing Dream up with him.

“Mornin’, I guess,” he grumbled, annoyed at their presence. “Do you guys need something?”

Wilbur cleared his throat. “Good morning, brother,” he replied, unsure of what to say. “I see that you two are… having fun.”

Dream felt his face go red and quickly pressed himself against Techno’s side. He tried not to let his panic show, but a few noticed his sudden fear.

“Everyone, out! Go sit down for breakfast!”

Techno and Dream quickly pushed past everyone and began walking towards the dining hall, the L’ManBurgians hot on their heels. Taking his rightful place at the head of the table, Techno slid onto the cushioned seat, pulling Dream down to sit on his lap. They adjusted into a comfortable position, and only then did they feel the stares on them.

“Can I help you?” Technoblade asked, deadpanning his gaze across the room. “Hmm?”

“Brother, isn’t it a little improper for you two to… share a seat?” Wilbur questioned, eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t get me wrong, you do you, but it’s just an inquiry.”

“Do you have a problem with it?” Dream asked timidly, emerald eyes casted down. He felt Techno’s grip on his thigh tighten.

“Oh no, I don’t… Clay.” Wilbur’s smile was obviously forced.

“I think it’s cute!” Karl blurted, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry.”

Technoblade laughed. “It’s alright, Karl,” he replied. “I completely agree with you.”

A few minutes later the food was brought out. It was awe striking how much food there was. Platters piled high with eggs, toasts, hash browns, and pancakes were placed on the dining table, along with spreads and condiments. Everyone dug in, pretending not to notice how Techno and Dream shared a fork. _(“No, Tommy, don’t you dare say a fucking word about it! He is going to murder you!)_


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates; school started back up again so I've been focusing on my work.
> 
> IMPORTANT: if you haven't already, please go back and read the previous 3 chapters, as I heavily edited them. Thanks!

**MIDNIGHT** walks in the garden are Dream’s favorite. The feeling of icy snow beneath his bare feet and the silence that enraptures him is calming. He doesn’t have to worry about anything when he’s in the garden; only happy memories surface in his mind, especially the ones where he was on a date with Techno.

**_Flashback_ **

****

_“You’re so cute.”_

_Dream leaned into the calloused hand that rested on his cheek, nose pressing between soft fingers that felt like fire on his skin. Sharp winds bit at his exposed skin, but by now, he had grown accustomed to the frigid temperatures of the Antarctic. A sigh escaped his lips and he stared dreamily at his lover._

_“I love you,” the blonde whispered. A thumb brushed across his cheek, gently and warm._

_“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know, dear,” Techno whispered back, his usually rough voice soft and holding a slight rasp. “You’re my star."_

_Dream giggled and moved forward, situating himself in Technoblade’s lap. From their seat on the icy ground, their asses were soaked through with melted snow, but neither seemed to care as their lips came together in an explosion of sparks. The pinkette gently grasped his soulmate’s hips, holding their bodies close, swamped beneath their thick, heavy mantles._

_Dream slid his hands to Techno’s pale cheeks, thumbs massaging the pudgy skin as the intensity of their kiss warmed them up, hot breath travelling rapidly across frozen flesh and burning its way down their bodies. The blonde’s fingers tangled in silky pink hair, fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. They broke apart and Techno quickly travelled kisses down his lover’s jaw, grinning against his neck._

_“T-Tech,” Dream whimpered, fingers continuing to tangle in the mess of pink waves before him. His eyes rolled back as Techno scraped his teeth against his bare collarbone, sharp canines dragging across his skin._

_The pinkette tightened his grip on his lover’s hips, fingers digging into their slight dips as he peppered kisses across his neck. He sat back, red eyes admiring the dark purple markings that decorated Dream’s skin, watching as a small drop of blood bubbled up before licking it, grinning at the taste of iron on his tongue._

**_Flashback over_ **

****

“Aren’t you cold?"

Dream jumped at the sudden noise, hand coming up to clutch his chest as he turned, eyes wide in surprise. Before him stood Sam, bundled up in at least three fur-lined coats and thick laced up his calves, drowning him.

“Holy mother of the gods,” the blonde breathed out, heart beating wildly. “You just scared the shit out of me.”

Sam bit his bottom lip. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just saw you out here alone and, um, wanted to say hi.” His gaze drifted down to Dream’s bare feet. “How have your feet not fallen off?”

“I’m used to the cold,” the king replied, a soft laugh making its way passed his lips. It was silent for a moment and Dream studied the young man in front of him, eyebrows furrowing. “What’s troubling you?”

“Oh, um,” Sam stuttered, beginning to twiddle his thumbs. “I don’t know how to say this.”

Dream gave him a soft smile. “Go on, I don’t bite.”

Sam sucked in a breath. “Look, Clay-um, I don’t…” he paused, “ _Jesus Christ_ , I’ve been thinking and it’s just, you remind me of my friend.” Dream froze, causing the Redstone-expert to stammer out, “It’s not a bad thing! I really miss him, and there’s just something about your aura that gives off, I don’t know, similar vibes.”

The blonde let out a shaky breath, meeting Sam’s eyes. “Do I?” he asked softly, emerald eyes sparkling against the white snow beginning to fall. “What’s his name?”

“Dream.”

“Sam,” he started, a lump forming in his throat. “Sammy… I’m sorry.”

Without warning, Sam tackled Dream to the ground in a bear hug, back hitting the snow. The blonde let out a choked laugh and wrapped his arms around the other boy, clutching onto him.

“Dream, oh my gods, oh my _fucking_ gods-“

“Shh…” Dream whispered, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair. “It’s alright. I’m right here, Sammy, don’t cry.”

“Sam knows.”

Technoblade turned around, ears perking up at his husband’s rushed words. His eyebrows furrowed as he processed the short sentence, his head slightly tilting to the side.

“Huh?”

Dream rolled his eyes and advanced from the doorway, the large dark oak door shutting behind him. He grabbed his husband by the hands and looked him in the eyes, emerald green meeting piercing red.

“Sam _knows_.”

Realization dawned on the pinkette’s face, which quickly turned to worry. He brought his hands up to cup his lover’s cheeks.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked softly, lips pursed into a fine line. His eyes softened as Dream shook his head no. “What happened?”

“I was out in the garden,” the blonde began, leaning into his husband’s touch, “and he came up to me. He started rambling about how I reminded him of his old friend and I couldn’t hold it back.”

Techno nodded. “And are you okay with him knowing the truth? This is your safety we’re talkin’ about, darling,” he stated.

“I am. Sam was the only loyal friend I had, well, besides Punz,” Dream replied, eyes beginning to gloss over. “A-And, he was always th-there for me, even though they wanted me d-dead.”

The pinkette huffed softly before bringing his beloved into his embrace, bringing his hand up to card slender fingers through his white-blonde hair, gently massaging his scalp. Dream sniffled, burying his face in Techno’s neck, stray tears wetting the expensive fur lining of his overcoat, the soft fuzz tickling his nose.

“You’re okay,” Techno whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dream’s temple. “I love you.”

The blonde pulled back, gazing up at his lover’s face. “I love you, too,” he replied, “so much.”

Technoblade never thought that he would be in this situation.

He was sat down on a couch in Sam and Punz’s shared quarters, looking like a kicked puppy. After Dream had let his secret slip to Sam, he has his heart set on telling Punz too, because, best friends and shit like that. So now here he was, wavering under the gazes of the two warriors.

“Technoblade,” Sam stated, eyes narrowing. “Do you have any ill-intentions towards my son?”

The pinkette raised a confused eyebrow. “I’m sorry, your what-“

One look from Punz shut him up. “Answer the question.”

Interrogation, much?

“No? And last I checked, uh, Dream isn’t your son…”

Sam’s lips twitched slightly. “Yes he is,” he paused, “in my heart.”

“Okay, this is gettin’ a little weird.” Techno shifted in his seat, crossing his hands in his lap. “Do we really need to do this?”

“Of course we do. You married our best friend without our blessing!” Punz exclaimed, a playful undertone lining his voice. “It’s just absurd that you didn’t think you needed to ask.”

Technoblade wanted to die. “How was I supposed to know?” he asked, clearly exasperated. “I didn’t even know that you guys were best friends!”

“Tech, shut up,” Dream laughed from beside Sam, emerald eyes glinting with happiness. “Just let them be protective.”

“Thank you, Dream,” Punz stated before turning back to Techno. “You better not of had sex.”

Heat rushed the pinkette’s cheeks and he buried his face in his hands. A low, embarrassed whine emitted from his throat, causing the three boys in front of him to bust out laughing. Dream copied his actions, turning away from his two friends as he went red, causing them to laugh harder.

“Guys,” he whined, white-blonde hair falling over his fingers. “Why?”


End file.
